An Endless Embrace
by VixenOnFire
Summary: The never ending love between Carlisle and Esme reaches epic proportions. Warning: Sexual Content for mature audience only.


_Disclaimer: All Twilight characters are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer. I do not own, or manage, these characters. Warning: Sexual content. Intended for mature audiences only._

**AN ENDLESS EMBRACE  
**

Had it really been a month since we sat here in this very room, soaking in the pleasure of each others company? It seemed as though only moments had separated our reunion to this place where the fire refused to cease. I could see that look in his eyes now, as he urged me to lay down on the bed, stepping precariously over the bearskin rug where we last made love. I stood before him, and as I let my hair cascade from its resting place, and spill across my shoulders, he caught my wrist and smiled deep into my eyes.

"Do you trust me, my love?" He whispered, grazing his thumb tenderly against my marble skin.

The mere touch of his cool skin against mine sent flickers of current coursing across the most delicate regions of my body. I could feel the warmth spreading through every limb, the lust begging me to succumb to his touch, and even the twinges of pleasure erupting from my center, traveling shakily down my thighs. The only absent participant was that of my silent heart. Though it ached, and longed for ever solitary touch, it had not spoken for itself in eighty eight years. I steadied my breathing before my lips uttered their reply.

"Without question."

His smile widened, as the tips of his fingers danced down the length of my forearm. Within moments, I felt the firm touch of his other hand, pressing lightly into the small of my back, pulling my body closer to him. Our eyes remained fixated on one another, basking in the ever increasing glow of anticipation. His soft lips brushed against my own before I could gain control over my senses, igniting the hidden cravings within my body. I reached up, running my fingers through his hair, grasping frantically at the strands, as I felt the chill of his tongue running urgently across my bottom lip.

Our tongues met slowly at first, moving against each other softly; the usually cold flesh waming from the friction of the increasing tempo. His hands cradled my head gently, securing our embrace, till our tongues began to frantically probe the inner most depths of each others eager mouths. Slowly his fingers inched their way across the nape of my neck, further sparking the arousal his tongue had enticed. My body was utterly consumed with the way his skin brushed so intimately against mine; delicate, smooth, yet hardened by the marble that encased our forms.

I closed my eyes, surrendering to the passion that exhumed from his fervent lips, radiating right through the very tips of his fingers, now reaching under the hem of my blouse. A sharp inhale later, the white cotton was lifted free, as his fingers glided across the bare skin of my breasts; small explosions rippling across the tender portions. His lips parted from mine, only for a passing moment, as my blouse dropped to the floor.

"Now my darling, will you allow me to show you how much I love you?" He asked, his eyes burning into mine with the utmost urgency.

I could see the fire in his eyes glisten into a wild, animalistic passion, as I bowed my head before him; my own eyes never veering from his golden orbs. His lips met mine once more, moving even more forcefully than the last time, urging and willing my body to respond to his every whim. His tongue grazed my lips, starting slowly with the bottom, circling upwards to the top, then dancing effortlessly till my own returned his playful gesture. My head began to spin and melt into every one of his advances. I could feel the lining of my panties begin to saturate with the warm venom spilling from between my legs.

My breathing became heavy as his hands massaged my breasts, working my nipples into hardened peaks of ecstacy. His tongue traveled down the arch of my neck, as I tossed my head back enjoying the flickers of excitement soaring across the planes of my skin. He nibbled softly along the edge of my jaw, moving slowly down the trail his cool tongue left behind. A low moan passed through my lips, sending his body into an urgent frenzy, as I pulled him closer to me. As he responded, and pressed against me, I knew that he was just as enveloped by the fire as my own body. My hands glided down to the hard bulge that threatened to burst from his dark washed jeans. As I rubbed my hand over his engorged groin, he growled softly, and pressed his lips to mine; moving with such a force that I lost myself within its rapture. I became mesmerized by the way his body yearned for me. So much so, that I never felt the soft touch of the satin sheets pressing down along my back.

He was above me now, trailing his entirely too appetizing tongue across my chest, gently pinching my nipples between his fingers. I moaned again, arching my back from the sheets, as he carefully pushed me back down; his hands sliding along my waist, pausing just underneath the edge of my breasts. A slight moment passed before his hands were once again cupping my breasts, his tongue slowly flicking across my nipples. I felt spasms of pleasure running through the very core of my soul, washing over me like a warm blanket.

My breathing was on the verge of a pant, as he took my breast into his mouth; sucking and biting more intensly with the seconds that ticked by. I reached down and held his head against my breast, watching how it raised and lowered with every quick intake. His hand slithered up my arm, weaving his fingers through mine, and pulling it free from the grasp.

"I want to taste you." He pleaded, kissing a trail of chilled pleasure down my stomach, stopping at the edge of my skirt. "I _need_ you, Esme."

His hands were already reaching under my skirt, gliding tenderly up the slopes of my inner thighs. I shivered, the single sensation of his hands greedily searching for their mark, made my body tingle in ways only he could produce. I felt my legs begin to shake, as my skirt was slipped across my skin, and tossed to the side of our room. He smiled up at me, his finger stroking along the wet fabric that separated him from his desire. Knowing that I was more than ready for him, he leaned down and kissed the wet mark, before sliding down the layer, dropping it to the floor.

I was exposed to him now, as he parted my legs ever so slightly. I knew what was coming. My body longed for it, always yearning for his touch in every way. So as his finger stroked along my wet slit, entering my body, I couldn't help but react the way my senses craved and insisted upon. My hips raised from the bed of their own accord, pulling his finger deeper within me. I looked down, expecting him to force my body back upon the sheets, but the grin on his face told me this was what he longed for. My instant reaction to his touch had driven my mind into a state of euphoria, that not even _I_ had the ability to control.

"You are so warm, Esme." He muttered, sliding two more fingers into me. "It's unbelievable."

I had no voice to speak with, as my mind concentrated on the ecstatic way my clit began to swell and throb so violently under his touch. He looked up at me then, and his smile became as wild as the look in his eyes. I watched him as his tongue inched its way to my pleasure center, effortlessly circling around my clit. I jumped slightly, as the cold satisfaction engrossed every part of me, adding to the pleasure that begged to be released. I moaned, and growled, tossing my head around on the feathered pillow; grasping wildly at his blonde hair.

"Oh God yes! Carlisle, yes!" I screamed, as his tongue danced around my clit, his teeth biting gently at the flesh.

His fingers moved more eagerly now, driving me deeper and deeper into the heaven that surrounded us. The sheer mention of his name, sending his passion soaring into bold and impatient groans. I knew that I would not be able to hold back the orgasm that desperatley petitioned to break free.

"Carlisle ... I .. I can't ..."

He removed his fingers at once, looking up at me with tenderness in his face. Within seconds, his tongue was probing the warmth of my hole, exploring as far as he could enter. I lost control of myself, thrashing madly beneath his strong hands. I was only a few fleeting moments away from screaming in pleasure. I could feel the passion building up inside of me, the necessity of my body to explode and succumb to the enjoyment his tongue was forcing upon me. As if he sensed my urgency, his hands traveled across my chest, massaging my breasts in unision, his tongue never leaving its mark.

I pled with him once more. "Carlisle .. my god ... I can't hold this ..."

He withdrew his tongue, gently kissing along the edge of my thigh, working his way back to the throbbing nub that desired nothing but to be worked into a frenzy. His teeth grazed against my clit, sparking the spasms that lingered on the brink of pure ecstacy.

"Let it go my love." He whispered against my skin. "I want you to let it go."

All it took was the vibration of his words to stir the spasms into a full out orgasm. I heard him moan as my body tensed for the oncoming wave, his tongue still searching rapidly up and down my wet slit. His moan grew into one that matched my own as I released the wave of pleasure, allowing the orgasm to take my fully. I bit down hard on my lower lip in an attempt to muffle the sounds emanating from within me, but the complete and utter serenity that filled me was too much to bear. I crumpled into Carlisle with force, arching my back from the sheets, wrapping my legs around his neck, and utterly giving myself to him.

With the power of my orgasm still running strong through every fiber, I wanted to reciprocate the feelings he had inspired in me. Though he struggled to maintain his position above me, the mere touch of my legs running across his back made his will shred into miniscule particles. He relaxed and rolled onto his back, sliding his shirt over his head with a need that equaled my own. His pants came next, as I undid the button with my teeth, using the enamel to slide down the zipper, and dropping his pants to the floor.

I ran my hands across his boxers, feeling how hard and ready he was for me, as he moaned softly, resting his head back on the pillow. It took but a moment till his boxers were gently atop the pile of clothes already strewn across the floor, revealing the hardened flesh that my body craved in ways that remained invaluable to the two of us.

I leaned in and kissed up his inner thigh, dragging my nails lightly over his exposed length. A low growl rumbled up from his chest, as I felt him shudder beneath my lips. Slowly, my tongue began to trace circles across his hard shaft, reaching the tip, and flicking it gently with my tongue. He moaned, and arched his back, as I tasted a small trace of him trickle against my tongue. He was ready for me, and yearning for me to taste him further.

My hand began to stroke the length of his shaft, moving faster and faster, with each pass. I brought his cock to my chilled tongue once again, slowly encasing my lips around the tip, and pulling him all into my mouth, I moved in rhythm with my hand, taking him in as far as my body would permit. Instinctively, he reached down, entangling his fingers in my hair, pushing his cock the back of my throat.

"Oh Esme! Yes ... Yes .. that feels so good!" He moaned, throwing his head back, and closing his eyes.

I smiled, and continued my aching desire to satisfy his every need. My own body responding to him once again, as I felt the throbbing pressure between my thighs every time his hard shaft rubbed against the inside of my mouth. I moved with more urgency now, drawing him in deeper and deeper, faster and faster, allowing my free hand to lightly titillate the skin around his balls, driving him into a violent frenzy.

"Esme .. God .. I won't be able to stop .. Es...please..."

Without another word, he pulled me from my locked obsession, picking me up into his arms. Our lips met, moving in perfect harmony, our tongues passionately searching for a way to consume the fires that raged so frenziedly inside of us. I could feel his hard shaft rubbing tightly against my leg as he pressed me into the wall.

"I want you." He whispered, nibbling softly on my ear. "I need to have you. I _MUST_."

"I am yours. Always just yours." I responded, as he thrust his hard cock inside of me.

The moan that worked its way free was one that sent us both deeper into our passionate embrace. He fed from it, pumping more forcefully into me, as my nipples responded from his skin brushing against mine. His hands cupped around my ass, holding me against him as he rocked into me with fire and urgency, cracking the wall behind us. Neither of our minds cared, nor noticed the break, as we moved in perfect unison with one another.

"Yes .. Oh, yes .. Carlisle!" I screamed, my legs wrapping tighter around his waist.

His motions slowed for a moment, as he leaned in to kiss my neck. Then just as soon as our embrace had sparked, his urgency overwhelmed him, and his frequency of desire picked up once more. His hard shaft felt so incredible sliding in and out of my body, but it was more than that. It was us, together, right here, right now, right at this very moment. We were one. We were of the same body, the same mind. We knew what the other desired, and did not fear to act upon that.

"Oh Yes Esme .. you're amazing .. I need this .. all the time ... just you." He moaned, leaning down to run his tongue across my nipples.

My clit throbbed and ached, as I felt the chill of his tongue upon me once more. I felt the warmth of our fluids dripping down the sides of my thighs, and knew instantly that I was close to another wave. My body tightened and constricted around his hard shaft, as he screamed out my name.

"Yes Carlisle .. yes! I want you ... please .. now .. I need it!" I shouted, pulling wildly on his hair.

With an immense force, he frantically moved inside of me, his eyes rolling back in his head. I couldn't catch my breath, and by the look of sheer unadulterated elation on his face, I knew that it would not be long till I had my own desires filled. I wanted him inside of me, all of him, every part. I longed to feel the onslaught of his warmth. I wanted to give him that single most desirable release that he too craved.

"Esme ... I'm so close." He whispered, unable to control the shaking from his body. "So .. so close."

I smiled, and bit my lip, rocking violently with him. His hard cock writhing inside of me, going deeper and deeper, pushing me back into the wall. He groaned, and opened his eyes, and I realized in that moment that he was ready. I was ready. I nodded, and pressed my lips to his, as my body drew his cock completely within me, squeezing up and down his shaft, stroking it like my hands had earlier.

Instantly we both knew the time had arrived, as our eyes locked, wildly searching for permission. I could no longer control the throbbing, and need for release that his touch brought out within me. I could feel how hard and sleek his shaft had become since entering my body. He pressed me harder into the wall, continuing to thrust in and out, up and down, and even adding a circular pattern every few strokes.

My breathing finally turned into the utmost frantic of pants, as he grinned and drove himself further and further into our embrace, gasping for air as his orgasm peaked.

"I want you so badly." I growled, as the wave of pleasure overtook my senses.

We moaned, and writhed together, as our orgasm's swallowed us whole. My skin became a light with a blaze, pushing my excitement over the edge, as I released myself upon him. At the exact same moment my orgasm vibrated against his shaft, he came powerfully inside of me, filling my body with the sweet taste of his venom; plunging us both into a pure utopia.

"MY GOD ESME!" He gasped, as the final waves passed, and left us both.

I lay limply in his arms, as he stayed inside of me, carrying me over to the bed.

"I love you." I whispered against his cheek.

"And I love you." He mumbled back, regaining his composed breathing. "Endlessly."


End file.
